


No, You Cannot BORROW Him

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is always looking for someone with vocal compatibility. Kurt is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You Cannot BORROW Him

“So, Kurt tells me that you do a lot of rearrangements,” Rachel said with a brightness unnatural to the hour. 

Adam trudged forward from behind the privacy curtain that constituted Kurt’s ‘bedroom.’ Kurt had already left for work, leaving Adam behind to cuddle with Bruce. He could have  gotten up with Kurt… but he’d decided to brave the roommates to get some more sleep. Unfortunately, Rachel was doing her best impression of a demon possessed myna. 

“Yeah, I uh, we do.” Adam scratched the back of his hair and considered going back to bed with Bruce. He could put on head phones, probably. He flopped down on the futon and stared at the blank screen of the television.

A moment later Rachel sat down beside him and set down a tray of tea and breakfast. Fluffy eggs, crisp bacon (wasn’t she a vegetarian?), and some light looking biscuits.

“Oh. That’s… Kind.” 

“There’s biscuits, the bread, not the cookies, and jam! You like jam, don’t you?” Rachel pushed the tea closer to him. “Plenty of proteins, too.”

It had milk in already and a little bowl of sugar on the side for him to add. He normally used Kurt’s Truvia, but it was a kind gesture. Adam stirred in the sugar and took a sip. 

“Nicely done. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Rachel continued to watch him expectantly as he began to eat. “It’s good for a man to have a healthy appetite.”

It was probably the most awkward meal of his life.

“So what were you planning on doing next with the Adam’s Apples?” Rachel chirruped. 

Adam raised his brows high.

***

“What if I get restless?”

“Baby, you’re not that kind!”

Kurt approached the door to hear a familiar duet… with Rachel’s voice echoing off the walls. Their neighbors complained… sometimes. Usually from Rachel’s “vocal exercises” more than the actual singing. It was funny that they were ‘those neighbors.’ Or she was. The guys downstairs never complained about  _him_.

As he turned the key in the lock, he realized… Rachel was singing with  _Adam_. Rachel was  _singing_ with him.

Oh. Oh,  _no._ No, no, no. Kurt Hummel was not about to let her borrow his boyfriend.

He threw the door open, crossed his arms, arched a brow sharply, and  _stared._ Adam was making adorable, bouncy dance moves, just playing around, while Rachel was looking up at him with her crazy eyes, smiling her stage smile and circling around him.  

Kurt cleared his throat and coughed loudly. Rachel caught sight of him, and gave a wave and a broad smile.

Kurt did not smile.

“Oh, hey!” Rachel said. She looked like she might want to continue singing, but Kurt reached over and turned the music off. “Did you hear us? I think our voices go really well toget-”

Kurt ignored her as he grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him back into his bedroom. 

“I thought you had to work?” Adam slipped his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“They didn’t need me right now.” Kurt grabbed the sides of Adam’s face and looked into his eyes fiercely.

“Ah… Well. You reckon I do?”

“Rachel. She  _is_  my best friend. But she has a habit of trying to be compatible with any guy I’ve ever been with.” Kurt looked to the side for a moment. “Except for Bruce.”

Adam chuckled and kissed his temple, clearly enjoying Kurt’s possessiveness. “Poor Bruce.”

Kurt moved his hand up and down Adam’s chest. “I tell her how much I like a guy, and then she turns around and asks him out. Singing a duet is like foreplay… It’s like she’s starting to put her mark on you-”

“That won’t happen,” Adam promised. 

Kurt shook his head. That feeling, in the pit of his stomach, of the bottom of his stomach falling to his feet, and the ground beneath him turning to quicksand… it was starting, and overwhelming him. And over the stupidest of things. But when he closed his eyes, he could see Rachel pawing on him, cooking for him, dancing with him, kissing with him…

The image changed to someone  _else_  kissing Adam. Someone with dark, neatly combed hair, big hazel eyes, thick brows, and a soft, cuddly physique. Kurt’s eyes popped open. He let out a little gasp for air.

“No,  _no_ , sweetheart.” Adam cupped the side of his face and kissed him gently. “It’s okay.  I’m not up for grabs. Not for a song, or a breakfast. I’m just not so very compatible with girls, you see…”

Kurt kissed him back ferociously. He pulled Adam closer to him and then pushed him back on the bed and pinned him there, crawling over top of him.

“Are you angry?” Adam’s eyes searched his face, trying to trace what Kurt was thinking.

“No.” Kurt’s hands tugged at Adam’s shirt, and he relented. Kurt tossed the shirt over Bruce. The crease in Adam’s brows made Kurt slow, and he just petted over the side of Adam’s face.

“You look a little wild, right now,” Adam murmured. His large hand moved up and through Kurt’s hair. “Is it wrong that I find it so sexy? That you want me so much?”

“I think that’s… normal. Actually.” Kurt ground his hips against Adam’s. “And you are sexy. You’re amazingly sexy. Of course Rachel will want you. Other guys want you…”

“But you have me. And I don’t  _want_  anyone else. I’ve been single for a while, now.” Adam moved one hand down to Kurt’s hip and squeezed. “What can I do? To make you  _know_  that I’m not going to run off with your friends?”

“Just… don’t, then. Every minute you don’t break my trust, the more I can believe.” Kurt bowed over him. “I’m sorry. I’m hoisting all this drama over you.”

“Hoist away. Sing a jaunty pirate tune.” Adam unbuttoned Kurt’s pants and slipped his hands around Kurt’s sides. “I do feel a bit guilty, enjoying this when you’re so very upset, but… It’s nice to see your commitment to this. To know you’re  _in this_.”

The disorienting, whirling sense of lostness evaporated, and Kurt grabbed the sides of Adam’s face and began kissing him in earnest. Anger gone, just raw, urgent kisses that sang how deeply Adam was wanted, and needed.

“I’m in. I’m so in,” Kurt breathed against Adam’s ear, then licked down his neck slowly.

Adam shuddered against him. His hand moved up Kurt’s back. “Hm, maybe the next time I’m feeling like a needy sod, I’ll just go sing with Rachel…”

“No. No borrowing!” Kurt cried.

“Sorry, Rachel!” Adam yelled. “No borrowing!”

“Okay, okay!” Rachel yelled back. She sounded a little confused. But not  _that_ confused. She knew what she was doing. “I’m going out now!”

Kurt laughed and cuddled into Adam’s chest. Their eyes met. Then Adam’s lips curved upward.

Then his hand snaked downward. It was time to make some noise for the neighbors.


End file.
